Whispers In The Dark
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Sequel to "Let Sleeping Dogs Lie." Logan gets woken up by strange voices in the night...


AngelsRevenge, blueonyx, and Lina03 This one's for you guys! lol. I finally finished another one! lol. Sorry I took so long, but yeah, I've been kinda busy and really messed up lately! lol. But I'm all beter now, and I've already started on the sequel! lol. And now, on with the long awaited story! lol.

Cheers,

JSB.

Whispers In The Dark.

Logan awoke some time in the middle of the night, looking around for the source of a noise that had awoken him. He was sure he'd heard a voice, calling to him, but when he listened the mansion was still, and quiet.

Logan growled softly, and rolled over, intent on going back to sleep, when he heard it again; a slight rustle, a scampering, adn then, silence. He listened more intently, hearing a faint, quiet voice, whispering his name; "Logan, Logan, Logan..."

He looked around, sure it was one of those damn damn X-Kids trying to play a joke, and he stuck his head out the door. "Iceman, Shaddowcat? That you?" He heard nothing.

Logan closed the door, heading back to bed, but just as he was about to lie down, he heard it again, closer this time. "Logan... Out here, Logan..."

Logan got up, growling, and went to the window, throwing it open, and scanning the grounds. Still nothing. The feral sighed in frustration, and he heard it again, further away, near the woods.

"Logan... Logan... Logan... Come find me... Logan..."

Wolverine growled, and climbed onto the window ledge, leaping down, silently, to the ground, and heading swiftly for the woods, where the voice still continued.

"Logan..."

The feral entered the woods, and there was a rustling, and a flurry of leaves as something moved swiftly away, through the forest, calling for him.

"Logan..."

Logan followed that damn, elusive voice deep into the woods, steadily trying to pick up a scent, but the thing was moving too fast. '_Damn it! this was anoying!_'

Logan stopped suddenly, as the voice faded, and looked around, finding himself in a small clearing, hemed in on all sides by dense brush and scrub, and tall trees.

Logan turned around, facing the way he'd come, and growled, when a dark, shaddowed fuiger emerged from the trees, silueted by the sparse moonlight that filtered through the canopy.

Logan growled low again, as the fuiger approached, small and lithe, and vaguly familier. Logan caught a scent on the breeze, and growled harshly, in reliefe and anoyance, and leapt foward, pouncing on the shadowed fuiger, pinning it to the ground.

Kurt gave a small gasp as Logan secured his wrists in one hand, and sat on his legs, putting his lips to his ear. "Nice game, kid. Too bad you lost..."

Kurt grinned up at him, white fangs glinting in the moonlight, and flicked his tail sugestively until Logan caught it, and pinned it underneath his leg, regarding the sneaky elf with a look of contemplation.

"So, Fuzzy, what'm I gonna do with you ta punish yeh fer wakin' me up in the night with yer sly little voices, huh?"

Kurt wriggled slightly, trying to free his tail, and Logan nipped his neck. "You know, I think I might tie you up and spank you... That oughta teach you a lesson abou' wakin' up wolves from their dens..."

The blue furred mutant grinned wickedly at him, adn said; "But you don't have anyzing to tie my up vith..."

Logan grinned back, tauntingly, and pulled a length of rope from his pocket. "Oh, yeah? Sais who?"

Kuert looked a little surprised, and eyed Logan quizicly. "You carry zat around vith you?"

"Yep. Neva know when ya might need it." He grinned triumphantly, and quickly lashed Kurts wrists together, firmly, before securing the rope to a tree, and standing up to study his prisoner.

"So, what ta do with you now, yeh goddamned demon..." He leaned down and flipped Kurt over, bringing him to his hands and knees, and coming behind him, tracing his finger lightly over the base of Kurts tail.

The furry mutant shivered at the pleasant feeling, but cried out as Logan smacked him, open-palmed an the backside. He licked the spot lightly, then smacked the elf again, recieving a small cry of mixed pain and pleasure.

Logan repeated this excersise a few times, then knelt down behind him, running his tongue softly over Kurts furry balls, and laving around his entrance. Logan flicked his tongue inside, and Kurt gave a needy groan, trying to push backwards, into him, but Logan pulled back, and sat just behind him, out of his reach, the fuzzy elf held fast by the rope.

"Aw... Logan!" Kurt whined, pleadingly, and Logan smirked slightly, leaning foward to swipe his tongue over the hole again, then stopping, and blowing lightly on Kurts balls from behind, making him jerk, and gasp slightly.

Wolverine finally climbed over Kurt, crouching over him, and rubbing his groin against Kurts back end, before standing up, removing his pants and shirt, and pressing his lightly furred chest to Kurts back, making the fuzzy mutant moan, and push into him.

Logan took mery on him, and entered, leaning down to Kurts ear, and whispering; "So, d'you always run around the grounds naked?"

Kurt laughed slightly, and nodded. "Yep. All ze time... But only ven no vone's looking..."

Logan growled affectionaltely, and nipped his pointed ear, before biting his neck, sharply. Kurt cried out, and pushed up, into logan, who set a pace, thrusting into him, firmly, and Lurt moaned, and shuddered beneath him, as Logan lapped up the blood from his fur, growling softly.

The furry mutant was panting, and moaning abandondly now, as Logan made sure to hit his prostate with every thrust, the feral mutant driving himself wild, as he pounded into the elf, hard, and fast, bringing him swiftly to the point of climax, Kurt screaming his name into the night, the elfs name falling loudly from his own lips, as Wolverine jerked, and shuddered, filling Kurt with his seed, the elfs cum coating the ground beneath him.

Logan pulled out, slowly, and Kurt groaned softly, turning to face his captor, as Wolverine untied him, and pulled him close, kissing him firmly, the ferals tongue waring with Kurts, laving each others throats, and exploring mouths, tongues, and teeth, feverishly.

Kurt curled his tail around Wolverines leg, and Logan growled lightly, Kurt purring softly, as they both pulled away, leaning back against a tree, and cuddling contentedly for a while.

Logan sniffed Kurts hair, and growled deeply as he picked up another scent, close, and familier; dangerous.

Kurt was blissfully anaware of Logans unease, as the feral whispered to him that they should probably be getting back. Kurt nodded, and 'ported them to Logans room, where he kissed the feral goodnight, and returned to his own room, quietly.

Logan paced over to the open window, and peered out, over the grounds, spotting a faintly glowing pair of eyes staring back at him. Logan growled warningly, as the scent of Sabretooth permeated his nostrils, and he unsheathed his claws, bringing them up to window level, and baring his teeth. Sabretooth remained hidden in shaddows, but Logan heard a low growl, before the eyes vanished back into the night.

Wolvderine shut the window, and went back to bed, sheathing his claws, and growling lightly, before climbing into bed, and falling into an uneasy rest. The wolf-man had the feeling that Sabretooth was far from gone, and was cirtain he would be back for whatever reason he had for being there.

Logan growled quietly, silently vowing to protect Kurt from whatever threat the other mutant may pose. Wolverine had the feeling that Kurt was now in more danger than either of them could possably realise, and he vowed to never let any undure harm befall his mate.

Wolverine lay restless, unable to really sleep, as he listened to the soft, but threatening whispers that now crept through the night...

***Fins! (For now!) lol.***

A/N: Oooooohhhh! Wonder what Sabretooth wants! lol. Guess you'll all have to find out when I write the sequel! lol. And YES! There will be a sequel! lol. (Another one, I mean!) lol. I just really can't leave this series alone! lol. I love it too much! lol. It's too damn fun to write, and now I have another idea for an extended series with this in which Sabretooth will feature prominently. lol. (Of course, I will not abandon the semi-pointless smut! lol.) So don't worry, There will still be sum nice fluffy, (or should I say furry...?) smut in there somewhere! lol. Thanks


End file.
